Nightmares and other worries
by SuperHeroFan82
Summary: Dedicated in loving memory to Adam West... This story takes place towards the end of the first Mr. Freeze episode of the 1966 series. It's an alternate ending so it's not cannon by any means. Please tell me what you think.


**A/N:** This is my dedication to Adam West challenge… Not based off cannon so it's OOC just a little, but not too noticeable.

 **Warnings:** Box of tissues may be necessary.

 **Time Frame:** Early season 1

* * *

Bruce laid awake the night they had put Mr. Freeze back in jail once again. Thoughts about how he had gotten on to his young ward for disobeying a direct order not to follow him was heavy on his mind. Thinking back the boy had been nothing but loyal since the very beginning of their adventure as Batman and Robin. He wasn't so sure that he wouldn't have done the same thing if their roles had been reversed. Planting that homing device was an ingenious idea if he did say so himself, the boy managed to do something behind his back without him finding out about it. The kid was good that's for sure.

Thinking back to Freezes hide out when he discovered Robin there, he had been angry at first, scolded the boy a little in front of their mortal enemy. He felt guilty afterward because it must have been embarrassing. He remembered scolding him further once the police arrived a little while later once they were back in the privacy of the Batcave. The look of hurt was deep in the teen's blue eyes, but the boy went up his bat pole without hesitation and then to the living room where he picked up his Algebra book and began working on it. Bruce knew he had to be upset if he was willingly working on Algebra without being told to.

Bruce stood in the doorway for a few moments and watched his ward ignoring his presence and working hard on his ignored homework.

Aunt Harriet walked up behind him and exclaimed. "Oh, there you are boys, come here I have something to show you."

When Dick didn't answer or look up Bruce told him. "Dick, your aunt made a request, I suggest you listen. Come on."

Dick rolled his eyes in the familiar teenage fashion and followed his guardian and aunt out of the room. Bruce gave his ward a stern look as the boy passed him but followed close behind. Harriet lead them to a room on the second floor of Wayne Manor, Bruce had not used this room in years. It had once been his play room when he was a boy, he offered the room to Dick when he first came to live with him at 10 years old but the boy wasn't too interested at the time.

He saw his ward's face light up at the four player race track that Harriet had put together.

"Oh gosh, Aunt Harriet! This is so cool!"

"Do you like it, Dick? I am so pleased, I thought it would be something fun to do. Oh and Bruce I put some of your puzzles and things in here. I thought this game room would be a perfect way to relax after a busy day." She stated with a pleased look on her face.

"I think this is a wonderful idea, Aunt Harriet. Don't you think so Dick?"

"Yeah! It's swell!" Dick told him excitedly. With how excited he currently was you couldn't tell he had been upset earlier.

Bruce gave a half smile as his ward picked up a controller and began playing. Walking up beside him he took the second controller and began playing as well.

Bruce smiled at the memory of the fun the two had before Alfred came in and it began to be a family affair. Towards the end, they each named their car and once they were done playing they went to their respective rooms for the night.

Now Bruce was still after 3 hours, was laying there awake, unable to fall asleep as the events of the day raced through his mind. Dick hadn't really spoken or looked at him the entire time they were playing, not unless of course he was spoken to first.

He wondered if the boy was still angry at him or disappointed. Bruce got tired of laying there awake thinking about it. Getting up he put his bathrobe on and house slippers, slipping silently out of his room he walked silently down the hall past Harriet's room to Dick's.

Listening outside the door he could hear his young ward softly snoring. Taking the old doorknob in his hand he twisted it careful not to wake the sleeping form inside and peeked inside the room. He saw in the dim moonlight from the open drapes that his ward was indeed sound asleep. Bruce walked silently over the area rug that covered the hardwood floor of the bedroom and stood over his ward's form.

Dick frowned and rolled over in his sleep, Bruce often wondered if the boy still had nightmares about the night his parents were murdered.

Groaning in his sleep the frown grew deeper and Bruce could softly hear Dick say his name. When Bruce listened hard he could hear Dick whisper out to Batman.

Bruce took the teen by she shoulder and gently shook it. "Dick, come on chum wake up."

Inhaling sharply Dick shot up in bed and looked around before focusing his eyes on Bruce.

Seeing the relief wash over Dick, Bruce sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you alright?"

Shrugging the teen answered back. "Yeah, I guess so. Just had a nightmare is all."

"You were calling out to Batman, I'm only glad it was me that heard it and not Aunt Harriet."

Frowning deeply in the dark Dick asked. "What else did I say?"

"Just one word is all I caught, the rest was inaudible."

They were silent for a few moments before Dick scooted back on his bed propping his pillow up behind his back, leaning his head against the wall.

"All I can remember from my dream is part of what happened earlier today or yesterday."

"Which time? When I yelled at you or when you got captured yourself?"

"A little of both I guess. Look, I'm sorry I disobeyed your orders to stay behind. But what would have happened had I not messed it up?"

Bruce looked to the closed door and then back to his ward in the dim lighting from the moonlight. "Dick, I had everything under control. Remember I had that special long underwear on to protect me from extreme cold, I only made Mr. Freeze think that I was cold and vulnerable. You just speed up the plan just a little, I was going to play dumb just a little longer until I saw that you were there too."

"When you were giving me the silent treatment, was it because that's how mad you were at me?"

Letting out a sigh Bruce told him. "Sort of, I was controlling my temper, but I was also planning our escape. I had no way of knowing where I had been taken, but I knew that you did. So I planned on letting you lead us out of there when the police arrived. What made you decide to go against my wishes and deliberately disobey me? You don't do that too often."

Dick fumbled with his comforter corner and told his guardian softly. "I was scared I guess, I mean… I lost my parents years ago… every day I worry about losing you out there when we are in those death traps. I worry that someday we won't be as lucky as we always are."

Listening to his ward's words Bruce told him softly. "Remember, I have done this for many years. Long before Robin got his wings, I have become a master escape artist. I trained for a long time at how to escape any trap that I may be put in."

They were silent for several moments before Dick spoke again. "What if our roles had been reversed? If I was Batman and you were in my shoes."

Bruce took that into consideration before speaking again. "I see your point, Dick, I would have worried too. Just remember I worry about you every time you go out there and face one of those dastardly criminals."

"You shouldn't worry too much, after all, you are the one who trained me."

Chuckling softly the two were silent for a moment then Dick asked. "Do you ever wonder what would happen if Aunt Harriet found out about what we do?"

"Everyday, I just hope that Alfred can keep her out of my study."

Dick was silent again as he looked out his window at the moonlight still pouring in. "What will I do if something were to happen to you? Do I keep going as Robin or do I just quit crime fighting altogether?"

Bruce followed the teen's gaze to the window and replied softly. "That would completely be up to you. If you want to continue that's fine if not then that is OK. If nothing else you can wear the cowl and become Batman."

Bruce couldn't help but wonder if something was to happen to Dick would he himself continue or retire from crime fighting. He shook his head trying to clear those thoughts of ever losing his 15-year-old ward to a criminal.

"Bruce, what if it isn't a criminal that takes you from me and Alfred? What if you get sick?"

Bruce patted the boy's knee and told him as he stood up. "Let's not think about that now. Someday my time will come, but today is not that day. I will be around for a while longer, no criminal or illness is taking me anytime soon. Besides you have school in the morning, Aunt Harriet will have a fit if you're tired because you were up all night having nightmares."

Dick chuckled at the thought of that. "I still find it funny how she thinks sugar gives me nightmares."

Bruce bit his lip to keep a chuckle from escaping. "I know, but she is set in her ways, Dick. She worries about you. It's an old wives tale that eating too much or too much sugar will give you nightmares. I hardly think that's the case however given our line of work. Now, get some sleep."

"Yes sir, does this mean I'm not grounded anymore?"

Bruce stood at the foot of the bed and told his ward. "No, you are still grounded, well more like benched from Robin for a week."

"Aw shucks," Dick exclaimed.

Bruce shook his head as he walked away. "Good night old chum."

Dick slid back down in bed and readjusted his pillows. "Good night Bruce."

Neither one knew what the future would hold, but one thing was certain, they would always be best friends for life no matter if it's just for now while Dick was young or when the two were older men in their 70's and 80's.

* * *

 **Rip Adam West** \- September 19, 1928, to June 9, 2017.

 **To a fallen hero… Gone but never forgotten.**

 **Remember: Hero's get remembered but Legends never die.**


End file.
